edfandomcom-20200215-history
Tag Yer Ed
"Tag Yer Ed" is the 14th episode of Season 1 and the 14th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed and Eddy try to make Edd tougher through hard physical workouts after seeing people make fun of Edd for being really weak. Plot The Eds are ready to start the day with bowls of delicious Chunky Puffs, but the milk in Ed's fridge has expired and the Eds have to find a new source. For their milk, they turn to Rolf's cow to provide. Ed looks in the nose for milk while Eddy checks the animal's rump; when Edd sets them straight and points out that the udders are where milk comes from, the Eds realize that they don't need milk that badly and go elsewhere to eat their breakfast. Soon enough, the trio are eating dry Chunky Puffs in the lane while the kids play around them. When an off-target throw lands near Edd and Kevin surprisingly suggests that Edd throw it back, Edd agrees but quickly proves he's incredibly weak and cannot throw. Seeing this, Kevin and Rolf laugh, much to Eddy's mortification, and Eddy angrily yells that he'll prove Edd is strong. A short time later, a bunch of exercise equipment is set up in the lane, and Edd is expected to go to work on it. Edd is uncertain about his abilities, and this lack of confidence is dead on, as he injures himself trying to punch a punching bag, slips off of a treadmill, easily falls on a jumprope, and breaks a dumbbell while all the kids laugh at his ineptitude. Seeing this, Eddy realizes that he'll need to do some work on Edd, and it would probably be best to train his friend somewhere more private. To this end, Ed and Eddy set up a wrestling ring in the new development. Edd isn't willing to do this, either, but after a discussion of how wrestling is really about tactics, some of his confidence is restored. Eddy's idea to increase this confidence is to have a wrestling match with Plank. Unfortunately, even Plank is too much of a match for Edd, and Plank manages to injure Edd's leg (by falling onto it), knock Edd over (when Edd slips on the board), and knock Edd flat (when a rope slings Plank into Edd's head). Worried, Eddy puts the board in Edd's hands and has Edd throw the wood, but even this isn't enough to defeat Plank. Fed up, Eddy demands that his friend get angry; when Edd complains that it gives him a headache, Eddy suggests that Edd sit and rest and then sets Edd down on Plank, calling it a pin. Jonny then arrives and accuses them of cheating before kicking the Masked Mumbler in the shin and taking his friend away. Edd stumbles around in pain until he falls over at the feet of three new arrivals, who challenge the Eds to a wrestling match. Eddy agrees to this fight, and soon enough the kids have gathered to watch the bout between The Erupting Eds and The Calcified Kankers. First in the ring is the Masked Mumbler (Edd), who comes up against Marie. Predictably, Marie thrashes her so-called boyfriend, and sends Edd back to his friends. The Burrheaded Boot (Ed) is up next, and it seems like he might have a chance until it's revealed that his mother told him to never fight girls. Of course, Ed has no compunction about dragging Eddy into the fight, and tags his friend in. Eddy is swiftly and roundly defeated by the Kankers, who have ganged up on him in a finale. The Kankers then take the Eds and tie them into a knot before leaving. The kids leave as well, thoroughly entertained by the bout they just witnessed. Even the Eds have somewhat of a happy ending, as Ed has brought along the box of cereal, and even tied up the Eds can eat their fill of dry Chunky Puffs. Trivia *'Goofs': **When Ed pulls Eddy out of the box of Chunky Puffs, Eddy's left arm repeatedly appears and disappears. Additionally, the rest of him alternates between being behind the cereal box and inside it. **When Eddy grabs the super stuffed marshmallow surprise, he reaches behind the box, not inside it. **When Marie and May throw Lee onto Eddy, there are no ropes around the ring. ***Just before this happens (around 21:00), two specks of dirt can be seen on the cel above Eddy, to the left of the screen. **When Rolf says "I love this music, it is so shiny," his teeth are white instead of green. In the next shot, Rolf's teeth are green again. *Edd seems to have a problem lifting Plank in this episode. In other episodes, such as "Gimme, Gimme Never Ed," he can hold him as regularly as anyone else can. This was in all likelihood done to humorously exaggerate Edd's weakness in this episode. *A game based on this episode, Clash of the Idiots, is playable on the Cartoon Network website. *The Masked Mumbler portable toilet later reappears in "It Came From Outer Ed." *Several firsts happen in this episode: **First appearance of Chunky Puffs, a favorite cereal of the Eds and the kids. It makes numerous appearances in later episodes, most notably in "The Day the Ed Stood Still." **First appearance of Rolf's cow, Beatrice. **First appearance of the Construction Site. *When Ed throws Eddy into the ring to face the Kankers, May says "Let's kiss him!" May originally said this line in "A Pinch to Grow an Ed." Video Video starts at 10:55 See also *Chunky Puffs *Wrestling Match *Masked Mumbler *The Erupting Eds *Clash of the Idiots Category:Episodes Category:Season 1